1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus for dishes and the like, and more particularly to a cleaning attachment for a conventional water sprayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art cleaning devices for the kitchen sink are not easy to use. Conventional sponges require that a user hold onto a plate/cup with one hand and the sponge with the other. When a conventional high-pressure water sprayer is utilized, however, it is difficult if not impossible to hold onto the water sprayer and sponge simultaneously in an effective manner. Typically, the conventional water sprayer is attached to a hose for water supply and is positioned on one side of the sink. Other conventional cleaning devices, such as a combined sponge and liquid soap device, provides the convenience of both a sponge and soap in one hand. Again, however, it is difficult to use this cleaning device along with the water sprayer without juggling the items from hand to hand.
The closest known prior art relating to the present invention of which the inventors are aware is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,477 (the ""477 patent). In the ""477 patent, a cleaning apparatus which attaches to a conventional water sprayer is described. Although the cleaning apparatus in the ""477 patent is useful for one-handed cleaning operation in some cases, it is deficient in several respects and substantially different from the cleaning attachment described herein. For one, the cleaning device of the ""477 patent is generally not a simple attachment; it appears both relatively costly from a manufacturing point of view and intimidating to install. In addition, since it uses a large body to encapsulate the water sprayer, it is not sized appropriately to clean all kitchen items such as the insides of glasses. Also, soap is merely dispensed into the sponge which is undesirable because a user does not know or appreciate how much soap is being dispensed. Finally, the sponge appears inconvenient to replace or exchange on-the-fly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cleaning attachment for a conventional water sprayer that is simple, low-cost, and easy to use.
A simple, low-cost, and easy-to-use liquid soap spraying and sponge attachment for a conventional high-pressure water sprayer is disclosed. The attachment is suitable for the conventional water sprayer which has a nozzle portion and a handle portion transversely extending therefrom with a hose extending from the handle portion for supplying water and for spraying water through use of an actuator located on the handle portion.
In one illustrative embodiment, the attachment includes a tubular body which forms a cavity having a first open end on a front side of the tubular body and a second open end on a rear side of the tubular body. The second open end is configured to receive the nozzle portion of the water sprayer while exposing the actuator and the handle portion. The first open end is configured to allow water from the nozzle portion of the water sprayer to spray through the body in response to actuations of the actuator. A detachable circular sponge with a hole in its center is positioned on the front side of the body. A liquid soap spraying mechanism is also provided in the attachment and includes a liquid soap reservoir formed within the tubular body, a liquid soap pump mechanism in the body, a liquid soap nozzle positioned on the front side of the body, and an index finger trigger lever positioned on a bottom rear side of the tubular body for spraying liquid soap from the liquid soap nozzle when actuated.
Thus, easy single-handed operation is possible, wherein the user""s hand can hold onto and move the water sprayer to position the sponge for scrubbing, the user""s thumb can activate the water sprayer for spraying water, and the user""s index finger can activate the soap sprayer for spraying soap onto the item to be cleaned. Sponges can be easily replaced and exchanged, especially when the sponges are attached using Velcro(trademark).